The present invention relates to packaging containers. In particular, the present invention comprises an apparatus and method for bending a tin-tie type fastener about a multiple serving, reclosable, flexible packaging container.
A tin-tie fastener is typically secured across the width of a bag near the top of the bag at its open end. To close the container, the open top end of the bag is rolled down about the tin-tie and then the end portions of the tin-tie, which extends past the side edges of the bag, are folded about the edge of the bag to prevent the container's folded top from unrolling. An example of a tin-tie fastener acting as a closure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,877.
Various devices have been proposed to apply a tin-tie fastener, i.e., secure the fastener, on the surface of a packaging container. One presently known device incorporates a tin-tie applicator as part of a total packaging sequence which can include the steps of constructing the packaging container, filling the container, applying a tin-tie closure to the container, folding over the open end of the container, and then manipulating the tin-tie closure to secure the container in its closed state. The presently known devices typically move the container along a conveyor wherein the bag stops at one or several stations to allow that particular function to be performed to the container. For example, in most devices, the bag is stationary while being filled. One known device includes a station for bending the ends of a tin-tie about the edges of a container while the container is stopped, i.e. stationary, along the conveyor. The presently known devices typically are inflexible in use, i.e., they call only be used with one size bag. These present devices also are slow and cannot process a substantial number of bags per minute because at least one of the stations require stopping motion of the bag.
Other known tin-tie bending devices include the device of the Klemesrud U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,960. The Klemesrud patent describes a device for sequentially bending the ends of a tin-tie strip, which project from the leading and trailing edges of a bag sidewall, around the edges of the bag top about 180.degree. into snug engagement with an opposite bag sidewall as the bags are moved through the device by conveyor means.